Killing Dr Spencer Reid
by iwillhatethisoneinfourdays
Summary: The BAU is in a race to save one of their own. Will they be too late?


**I do not own Criminal Minds! If I did, I would be thinking up new gruesome murders for the show.**

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Doctor Spencer Reid cried, trying to tear the binds holding him to the metal table. He didn't know how long he had been in the room which looked like a doctor's office. Yeah, this heightened his fear of hospitals greatly.

The walls were an unnatural white, brightening the room. However, the room also had a very sinister look to it, making Reid shiver in fright.

"You were home. Of all the FBI agents, you were the only one home. Where was everyone else? I thought they were all supposed to be here for you 'till the end." A man dressed in all black with a clown mask over his face said.

"They were out enjoying themselves and I didn't want to join them. Just because they were out and didn't help me doesn't mean they aren't there for me, I bet they're out right now looking for me." Reid muttered, trying to convince himself that his team: Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, and Emily Prentiss would be there soon and get him out of this place he now called Hell.

The Clown, as Reid had started calling him, walked up to Reid and slammed his fist down next to his head, causing a sound to reverberate through the entire room. "Why can't you realize they don't care about you?"

Reid flinched, as he had already gotten a beating worse than when Tobias Hankel had captured him and kept him as a hostage for two days. Yep, this was even worse.

Aaron Hotchner frantically dialed number after number, trying to figure out where the missing young genius had went. He finally turned to Jason Gideon after getting off the phone with Reid's friend. "There's no one, Gideon. No one knows where he is. Where could he have gone?"

Jason Gideon looked down, frowning deeply, gaining even more wrinkles in his forehead. He couldn't help it, though. Of all the things he worried about, he worried of the young profiler the most. And here he was, missing again. This time, the Behavioral Analysis Unit hadn't a clue where he was. "He would've called if he went anywhere else." The elder profiler muttered, rubbing the top of his head.

"Guys, Garcia says she has something! She says it isn't good." The beautiful, blonde Jennifer Jareau said quickly, running up to her bosses.

Gideon and Hotchner looked at each other, worrying etching their faces, then running after JJ, her leading the way to Penelope Garcia's room.

When the three arrived, they were met by Derek Morgan, Garcia, and Emily Prentiss' tear stained faces.

"What's happened?" Hotchner asked, walking up to all the monitors of Garcia's.

"He's torturing him." Morgan said his voice thick with emotion.

Garcia and Prentiss stayed quiet, their eyes glued to the profiler that lay on the table, slowly being stabbed, as he screamed loudly.

"We need to find him. Nobody sleeps until Reid is back here safe." Gideon growled, malice filling his voice. The team looked at him with surprise on their faces. "Spencer doesn't need something like this happening again, and if we don't find who's doing this to him, we may lose him forever."

"I'm working from here." Morgan said quickly, then taking a seat next to Garcia and watching as the man in the clown mask walked away from Reid.

"Okay. Garcia and Morgan, you stay here. JJ, you go and talk to the press, see if they've seen Reid anywhere. Prentiss, you stay and see if anyone calls in. Gideon and I will drive around. The UnSub and Reid have to be around here somewhere." Hotchner commanded and left with Gideon.

Derek and Garcia turned their attention back to the monitors, JJ left the room to go call the press, and Prentiss left to go to the phones, waiting for calls.

Doctor Spencer Reid, lay gasping for air on the metal table, a knife protruding from his side. Tears slid slowly down his face and soft sobs were sliding out from the gasps. He didn't know what was taking the team so long. They should know where Reid was, as The Clown had repeated it multiple times. Quantico Insane Asylum. The one that had been shut down, though. Garcia should've looked it up and figured it out.

The Clown walked back into the room, holding another large knife in his hands, smiling sadistically.

"Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for whatever I did!" Reid cried hoarsely.

"I'll stop… On one condition." The Clown smiled.

"Anything." Reid sighed; glad that he could finally see an end to all this pain. Of course, he shouldn't have been so relieved.

"Admit your team isn't there for you, isn't going to save you, you're going to die here, and that's all there is to it." He said.

"That's it? There has to be a catch to this. You can't just tell me to say something then all this be over. I know how UnSub's work and I know you won't stop hurting me, or the rest of my team."

He laughed, "that's very funny, Spencer Reid, but you're wrong. If you admit it, then it'll be all over, I'll end it all. I'll set you free and let myself be taken into custody."

Reid sighed and then opened his mouth….

Derek Morgan quickly picked up his cellphone and dialed Hotchner's number.

"What is it, Morgan?" Hotchner asked, answering his cellphone.

"Get down here, something's about to go down." Morgan said, then hung up, not waiting for an answer, as he wanted to hear what his comrade had to say.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Garcia asked, her eyes tearing up. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but knew it wasn't good and would probably be the end of her young friend.

Morgan picked up his cellphone again and dialed JJ's number. "Yeah?" She asked.

"JJ, you need to come to Garcia's room." Morgan said.

"Okay, I'll get Prentiss, too." She said, and then hung up.

"Morgan, its Reid." Garcia whispered, pointing to the screen.

The two got closer to the screen, looking to see exactly what Reid was saying.

"The BAU in Quantico, Virginia is nothing. They are, nor ever will be there for me-"He was cut off as the rest of the team walked into Garcia's tech room.

"What's happening?" Prentiss and JJ asked at the same time.

"Just listen." Morgan muttered, waving a hand at the two, who immediately shut up.

"I am nothing and they know it. They just use me for my brains and nothing else." Reid finished, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Very good. Now was that so hard?" The Clown asked.

"No." Reid whispered, "Now, you're going to let me go?" Reid asked.

"Well, about that…." The Clown said, and then chuckled.

"We have to find him. Look around everywhere. Do you see anything familiar?" Gideon asked quickly.

The team shook their heads, as they watched the screen intently.

"Come on!" Gideon suddenly exclaimed, making the team jump, "If you want to save Reid, we have to find out where he is."

"It looks like…. The insane asylum!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"The one that got shut down?" JJ asked.

Prentiss nodded her head vigorously.

"We have to go. Garcia and JJ, you two stay here, while the rest of us go to the asylum. Call us if something happens." Hotchner said and ushered the team out of the room and to their SUVs.

Once the team arrived on the scene, they ran inside and started to stake out the building, trying to find Reid.

Morgan and Gideon came across a closed door, which looked like it had been messed with recently, as the dust had been disturbed greatly.

"Ready?" Gideon mouthed, and then held up three fingers without waiting for an answer.

He put his ring finger down, then his middle finger, and then his index and signaled Derek to kick down the door.

Morgan did as he was commanded and kicked down the door to be faced by a very gruesome scene.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed and ran up to Reid who was lying on the tall metal table, two knives protruding from his torso. One from his side and the other going straight up.

"Reid! Reid, answer me!" Morgan exclaimed, running to his fallen comrade and shaking him a little, but Spencer's eyes just stared expressionless at the ceiling. Not seeing anything. However, Morgan could still see the ghost of Reid's pain in his eyes.

Morgan walked away and got out his cellphone, and then he dialed Hotch's number.

"What is it? Did you find Reid?" He asked.

Morgan sniffled loudly, "he's dead, Hotch." He then started sobbing as he covered his face with his hands and snapped the cellphone shut, throwing it to the ground.

Gideon slowly walked up to Spencer, tears softly pouring down his cheeks. He grabbed Reid's hand, holding it tightly in his hand. "I'm so sorry, Reid." He whispered. It was all he could manage to say. "I loved you, though. You were like a son to me." With a shuddering breath, Gideon dropped Spencer's hand and walked away, pulling Morgan into a hug.

The two pulled away when Hotch and Prentiss arrived. The two looked slightly confused until they saw Gideon and Morgan's tear stained faces.

"Oh my god, no." Prentiss said, covering her face and walking out of the room. Hotchner looked down, trying not to let his emotions get through, but to no avail. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, as well, as he took out his cellphone and dialed JJ's number.

"JJ, did you see it?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

JJ could barely talk, as her voice was filled was so much emotion. "He started pleading for the UnSub to stop. He started screaming and crying. We watched him die, Hotch. We watched Spence die."

Hotchner could hear Garcia's muffled sobs in the background. "We'll be here as soon as the ambulance shows and takes Reid away. We're going to find this UnSub, JJ. Even if it's the last thing we do."

"Good." JJ said, and then hung up.

Hotchner turned to the rest of his team. Prentiss had stepped out and Gideon and Morgan were standing next to Reid's body. By the looks of it, they were praying. He walked up to the two and looked at Reid's lifeless body, not quite knowing what to do or say. He finally settled with, "you were so smart, Reid. We all loved you, and don't you ever think you weren't a great asset to this team."

The three stayed where they were until the ambulance came and took the young man away. The young man with an IQ of 187, the young man with the eidetic memory, and could read 2,000 words a minute. The young man who didn't get to live anymore. Dead at twenty-eight. Life wasn't fair, was it?


End file.
